23 Czerwca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Maria Drue. Emigracja się bawi; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3888; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3889; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 23 czerwca 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa - Biwak, odc. 35; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Wulkan owocowych ludków, odc. 1; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Budzik - Zawód reżyser 09:35 Krówka Mu Mu - Dzień bobra, odc. 1; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004) 09:45 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 1 (Blue Water High, series I); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 10:15 Jaka to melodia? - finał - czerwca; teleturniej 11:00 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Moje słoneczko odc. 142; magazyn 11:15 Rok w ogrodzie 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 23 czerwca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1006; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1007; telenowela TVP 13:10 Siódme niebo, ser. VI - Zmiany odc. 1; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1449 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Dotknij życia - Wilcza matka; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Port lotniczy LAX - odc.12; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 15:50 Opole 2008 na bis - Premiery /1/; koncert 16:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 3890; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3891; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Gorzki smak zwycięstwa; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Vipo i przyjaciele - Slazburg - Muzyczna czkawka, odc. 1; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Brazylii; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Zabawna buzia (Funny Face); komedia kraj prod.USA (1957) 22:15 Zagubieni II - odc. 1 - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:00 Mocne kino nocne - Żądza krwi V - odc. 1, Porwanie (Wire in the Blood V, ep. 1, The Colour of Amber); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 00:30 Kojak seria 4 - Łowca nagród; serial kraj prod.USA (1976) 01:15 Pan Fasola - "Nowa fryzura", "Dobry sąsiad" 13; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:40 Był taki dzień - 23 czerwca; felieton 01:43 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Jedno zdjęcie; cykl dokumentalny 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 1 - Przerwane badania; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1988) 06:20 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:35 Przystanek praca 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 22/52 Karta krzyku; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:20 M jak miłość - odc. 204 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 37 - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 38 - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 67; serial TVP 11:00 Sąsiedzi - odc. 65 (277) Ich czworo; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Córki McLeoda - odc. 13 - Miłość mojego życia kraj prod.Australia (2001) 12:20 Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 1/72 Przybycie; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:45 Z kabaretowego archiwum 12:55 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Neale Bozman; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:25 Znaki czasu; magazyn 13:55 Dubidu - odc. 1; quiz muzyczny 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator - Kłamstwo to grzech; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 297 Otwarty konflikt; serial TVP 16:45 Na wyłączność - Katarzyna Grochola; wywiad 17:00 MASH - odc. 51/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 17:25 MASH - odc. 52/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 1/34 (My Family Season1, Episode 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 19:40 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 20:10 Dr House - odc. 1/22 (House, M. D. ep. Pilot Eps. #EP024); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:10 Konsul; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.Polska (1989) 24:00 Panorama; 00:15 Wieczór artystyczny - Czy te drzewa rosną...? (Ryszard Krynicki); film dokumentalny 01:00 Jan A. P. Kaczmarek - koncert muzyki filmowej (Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur 2005) 02:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Między złem a złem - Film o profesorze Wiesławie W. Jędrzejczaku; cykl dokumentalny 02:20 Sennik polski ; felieton 02:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:15 Muszkieterowie - nowe pokolenie odc.: 6 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka wygrana 08:20 Arabela odc.: 1 09:00 Słodkie zmartwienia odc.: 1 09:30 Czarodziejki odc.: 52 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 odc.: 97 11:30 Samo życie odc.: 1126 12:00 Klinika samotnych serc odc.: 15 13:00 Przebojowe dzieci 14:00 Pierwsza miłość odc.: 731 14:45 Świat według Bundych odc.: 73 15:15 Świat według Bundych odc.: 74 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 1300 gramów odc.: 6 17:30 Benny Hill 18:00 Pierwsza miłość odc.: 732 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie odc.: 1127 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku odc.: 16 21:00 Za linią wroga 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:20 Strzał w 10 00:20 Daleko od noszy odc.: 106 00:50 Ale kasa 01:50 Zakazana kamera 03:50 Nocne randki 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 04.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.10 Telesklep 06.05 Hej-nał show 07.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (1) - serial animowany 07.35 Taniec z gwiazdami 7 - program rozrywkowy 09.45 Telesklep 10.45 Milionerzy - teleturniej 11.40 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 12.40 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.10 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 14.25 Inwazja (1/22) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Fichtner, Eddie Cibrian, Kari Matchett, Lisa Sheridan 15.20 Agenci NCIS (18/23) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Harmon, Michael Weatherly, Sasha Alexander, David McCallum 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Krok od domu (9/22) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Jennifer Finnigan, Kimberly Elise, John Carroll Lynch, Christian Kane 21.55 Trzech kumpli (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Polska 2008, reż. Ewa Stankiewicz 22.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.55 Tajemnice Smallville (18/22) - serial SF, USA, wyk. Tom Weilling, Eric Johnson, Kristin Kreuk, Michael Rosenbaum 00.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.45 Wrzuć na luz 02.45 Telesklep 03.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:52 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:05 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 24; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Podkoszulek (Exclusive. The T-shirt Garment); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Nowoczesna medycyna - Miażdżyca tętnic (TeleMed. Bacteria and heart attacks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 01:00 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 01:06 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:33 Żużel - Speedway Ekstaliga: Unibax Toruń - Unia Leszno; STEREO 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Jedyneczka - /Żarty/; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 My Wy Oni 09:25 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Smak tradycji - Noc Świętojańska; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 7* Męska sprawa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 KFPP Opole - 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital zespołu Bajm; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 To jest temat - Złapani w sieci; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Talki z resztą - odc. 1/6 Test na inteligencję; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Dominika Bendarczyk, Marek Kałużyński, Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Agnieszka Wagner, Tomasz Sapryk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Talki z resztą - odc. 2/6 Trzydzieste urodziny Moniki; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Jak mały Marcin został wrogiem ...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Rozmowy na temat... - "Borys Godunow" i "Madame Butterfly" - Mariusza Trelińskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 M jak miłość - odc. 576; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Determinator - odc. 11/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 To jest temat - Złapani w sieci; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Przeprowadzki - odc. 1/10* Kufer Lilianny; serial TVP; reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Banaszyk, Artur Janusiak, Andrzej Mastalerz, Łukasz Nowicki, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 My Wy Oni 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Jedyneczka - /Żarty/; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Dzika Polska - Las kormoranów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Z archiwum IPN - W drodze do Ojczyzny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Polonijna Rada Konsultacyjna przy Marszałku Senatu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Latający kufer; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1971); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Talki z resztą - odc. 1/6 Test na inteligencję; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Dominika Bendarczyk, Marek Kałużyński, Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Agnieszka Wagner, Tomasz Sapryk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Talki z resztą - odc. 2/6 Trzydzieste urodziny Moniki; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Warto kochać - odc. 66; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Przeprowadzki - odc. 1/10* Kufer Lilianny; serial TVP; reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Banaszyk, Artur Janusiak, Andrzej Mastalerz, Łukasz Nowicki, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - Czy warto wiedzieć, jak było naprawdę? - "SB a Lech Wałęsa - przyczynek do biografii"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Panorama; STEREO 00:25 Rozmowy na temat... - "Borys Godunow" i "Madame Butterfly" - Mariusza Trelińskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Polonijna Rada Konsultacyjna przy Marszałku Senatu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Latający kufer; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1971); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Talki z resztą - odc. 1/6 Test na inteligencję; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Dominika Bendarczyk, Marek Kałużyński, Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Agnieszka Wagner, Tomasz Sapryk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Talki z resztą - odc. 2/6 Trzydzieste urodziny Moniki; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Warto kochać - odc. 66; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Przeprowadzki - odc. 1/10* Kufer Lilianny; serial TVP; reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Banaszyk, Artur Janusiak, Andrzej Mastalerz, Łukasz Nowicki, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Warto rozmawiać - Czy warto wiedzieć, jak było naprawdę? - "SB a Lech Wałęsa - przyczynek do biografii"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV 4 05.15 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06.05 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.15 Pokemon (223) - serial, Jap./USA 09.45 Zbuntowani (170) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 10.45 SF zmienia życie (3): "Gwiezdne wrota" - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2006 11.45 Sidła miłości (66) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Fernando Espinosa 12.45 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 14.15 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.15 Saint-Tropez (16) - serial obyczajowy, Francja, wyk. Benedicte Delmas 16.25 Zbuntowani (171) - serial 17.25 Cudowne lata (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Mała czarna - talk show 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Cuda (11) - serial SF, USA 21.00 Trzech mężczyzn i mała dama - komedia, USA 1990 23.10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.10 Mała czarna - talk show 01.10 Amos i Andrew - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1993, reż E. Max Frye 03.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 05.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Total Rugby 07:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Chiny - Polska 09:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 2. mecz: Chiny - Polska 11:50 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - 4. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 14:00 Tenis ziemny, Turniej Wimbledon 20:30 Żużel, Liga angielska - mecz: Belle Vue Manchester Aces - Ipswich Witches 22:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Francja - Brazylia 00:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 07:35 Clip 07:45 Prosto z Bad Waltersdorf 08:15 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed 4. meczem ćwierćfinałowym 08:50 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - 4. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 11:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza 4. meczu ćwierćfinałowego 11:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Chiny - Polska 14:00 Tenis ziemny, Turniej Wimbledon 20:00 Prosto z Bad Waltersdorf - po ćwierćfinałach 22:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - 1. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 00:00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Nad Pacyfikiem 8:00 Księżycowa zatoka 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć i marzenia (2) 12:00 Powrót na pole walki 14:00 Kingdom (5) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć i marzenia (2) 17:00 Kingdom (5) 18:00 Powódź: Szaleństwo rzeki 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Malowane krwią (3) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Paranoja (14) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Przed świtem (7) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Paranoja (14) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Przed świtem (7) 2:00 Powódź: Szaleństwo rzeki 4:00 Nad Pacyfikiem Ale Kino! 8:00 Kochanica Francuza 10:10 Nic 11:35 Sławni i bogaci: Tippi Hedren 12:10 Święto przebiśniegu 13:45 Łagodna 15:25 ostatni seans: Spojrzenie 17:00 Otoczeni niebem 18:40 Hollywood - z kanapy na plan 20:00 ale klasyczne: Urzeczona 22:00 ostatni seans: Historia pewnej ucieczki 23:50 Poirot: Zaginiona kopalnia 1:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 6:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (93) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 8:00 Pies na medal (5) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Poza ruchem 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 10:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 11:00 Małe zoo walczy!: Atak głodu 12:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu latającego węża 13:00 Lwy znad rzeki Krokodylowej 14:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Pieśni humbaka 15:00 Wielka migracja na sawannie: Zagrożenia 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (93) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Tygrysy i niedźwiedzie 18:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (87) 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (88) 19:00 Pies na medal (6) 20:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (9) 21:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 21:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 22:00 Na posterunku: Transformacja Anii 23:00 Na posterunku: Upał 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 0:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt: Abby i Neil 1:00 Pies na medal (6) 2:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (9) 3:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 3:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 4:00 Na posterunku: Transformacja Anii 5:00 Na posterunku: Upał 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) AXN 6:00 Misja: Epidemia (3) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (30) 8:00 Brygada ratunkowa 2 (3) 9:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (15) 10:00 Dr House (15/22) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (30) 12:00 Misja: Epidemia (3) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (15) 14:00 Dr House (15/22) 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa 2 (3) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (31) 17:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (16) 18:00 Misja: Epidemia (4) 19:00 Dr House (16/22) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa 2 (4) 21:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (8) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (23) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Ten sam dzień (6) 0:00 Ten sam dzień (7) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (24) 1:55 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (8) 2:50 Ten sam dzień (6) 3:45 Ten sam dzień (7) 4:40 Blok promocyjny AXN AXN Crime 6:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (1) 16:00 V.I.P. 4 (12) 17:00 Babski oddział (1) 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (2) 19:00 V.I.P. 4 (13) 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore (9) 21:00 Babski oddział (2) 22:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 (9) 23:00 V.I.P. 4 (13) 0:00 Bez pardonu 3 (17) 1:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 (9) 2:00 Babski oddział (2) 3:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore (9) 4:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 (9) 5:00 Bez pardonu 3 (17) 6:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (2) AXN Sci-Fi 6:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Czynnik PSI (18/88) 16:00 Po tamtej stronie (22) 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (22) 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 (16) 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (15) 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota (21) 21:00 Czynnik PSI (19/88) 22:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (13) 23:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (14) 0:00 Martwa strefa 3 (6) 1:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (16) 2:00 Gwiezdne wrota (22) 3:00 Czynnik PSI (19/88) 4:00 Po tamtej stronie (22) 5:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (22) BBC CBeebies 6:00 Teletubisie (22) 6:25 Binka (21) 6:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (16) 6:45 Małe roboty (13) 6:55 Smyki (21) 7:15 Charlie and Lola (6) 7:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (10) 7:45 Bill i Ben (24) 7:55 Świat Todda (24) 8:10 Przygody Spota (2) 8:15 Dobranocny ogród (11) 8:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (16) 8:55 Traktor Tom (16) 9:10 Boogie Beebies (15) 9:25 Supercyfry (7) 9:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (35) 10:00 Teletubisie (21) 10:25 Binka (20) 10:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (24) 10:45 Małe roboty (12) 10:55 Smyki (26) 11:15 Charlie i Lola (8) 11:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (9) 11:45 Bill i Ben (23) 11:55 Świat Todda (23) 12:10 Przygody Spota (1) 12:15 Dobranocny ogród (10) 12:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (6) 12:55 Traktor Tom (6) 13:10 Boogie Beebies (14) 13:25 Supercyfry (6) 13:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (15) 14:00 Teletubisie (22) 14:25 Binka (21) 14:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (16) 14:45 Małe roboty (13) 14:55 Smyki (21) 15:15 Charlie and Lola (6) 15:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (10) 15:45 Bill i Ben (24) 15:55 Świat Todda (24) 16:10 Przygody Spota (2) 16:15 Dobranocny ogród (11) 16:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (16) 16:55 Traktor Tom (16) 17:10 Boogie Beebies (15) 17:25 Supercyfry (7) 17:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (35) 18:00 Teletubisie (21) 18:25 Binka (20) 18:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (24) 18:45 Małe roboty (12) 18:55 Smyki (26) 19:15 Charlie i Lola (8) 19:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (9) 19:45 Bill i Ben (23) 19:55 Świat Todda (23) 20:10 Przygody Spota (1) 20:15 Dobranocny ogród (10) 20:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (6) 20:55 Traktor Tom (6) 21:10 Boogie Beebies (14) 21:25 Supercyfry (6) 21:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (15) 22:00 Teletubisie (22) 22:25 Binka (21) 22:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (16) 22:45 Małe roboty (13) 22:55 Smyki (21) 23:15 Charlie and Lola (6) 23:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (10) 23:45 Bill i Ben (24) 23:55 Świat Todda (24) 0:10 Przygody Spota (2) 0:15 Dobranocny ogród (11) 0:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (16) 0:55 Traktor Tom (16) 1:10 Boogie Beebies (15) 1:25 Supercyfry (7) 1:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (35) 2:00 Teletubisie (22) 2:25 Binka (21) 2:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (16) 2:45 Małe roboty (13) 2:55 Smyki (21) 3:15 Charlie and Lola (6) 3:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (10) 3:45 Bill i Ben (24) 3:55 Świat Todda (24) 4:10 Przygody Spota (2) 4:15 Dobranocny ogród (11) 4:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (16) 4:55 Traktor Tom (16) 5:10 Boogie Beebies (15) 5:25 Supercyfry (7) 5:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (35) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 6:30 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (50) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Doktor Who (2) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (4) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Doktor Who (2) 12:25 Allo, Allo (6) 13:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 13:35 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 14:10 Hotel Zacisze (4) 14:45 Tylko głupcy i konie (2) 15:20 Tylko głupcy i konie (3) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (4) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (51) 17:20 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Graham Norton 19:45 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (6) 20:20 Show Catherine Tate 21:00 Hotel Babylon (1) 22:00 Hotel Babylon (2) 23:00 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 0:00 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (6) 0:35 Show Catherine Tate 1:10 Hotel Babylon (1) 2:05 Hotel Babylon (2) 3:00 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (6) 3:35 Show Catherine Tate 4:10 Hotel Babylon (1) 5:05 Hotel Babylon (2) BBC Knowledge 6:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (2) 6:30 Top Gear 7 (2) 7:25 Plemię (2/6) 8:20 Plemię (3/6) 9:15 Top Gear 2004 (9) 10:10 Naziści - ostrzeżenie historii (1) 11:05 Walka o życie (1) 12:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (1) 12:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (2) 13:00 Michael Palin - przygoda w stylu Hemingwaya (3) 14:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata (6) 15:00 Top Gear 7 (2) 16:00 Naziści - ostrzeżenie historii (1) 17:00 Michael Palin - przygoda w stylu Hemingwaya (4) 18:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata (7) 19:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (1) 19:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (2) 20:00 Pierwsi olimpijczycy (1) 21:00 Naziści - ostrzeżenie historii (1) 22:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata (7) 23:00 Top Gear 2004 (9) 0:00 Pierwsi olimpijczycy (1) 0:55 Lądowanie w Normandii (1) 1:50 Michael Palin - przygoda w stylu Hemingwaya (4) 2:45 Walka o życie (1) 3:40 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (1) 4:10 Top Gear 7 (2) 5:05 Naziści - ostrzeżenie historii (1) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (28) 6:30 Forsa na strychu (18) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (13) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (28) 7:50 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (7) 8:20 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (8) 8:45 Forsa na strychu (3) 9:10 Wielkie sprzątanie (4) 9:40 Ja chcę do mamy! (3) 10:10 Ja chcę do mamy! (4) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (18) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (13) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (11) 12:00 10 lat mniej (1) 12:30 Randka doskonała (3) 13:25 Ja chcę do mamy! (3) 13:55 Ja chcę do mamy! (4) 14:25 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (7) 14:55 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (8) 15:25 Forsa na strychu (18) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (19) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (14) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (28) 17:10 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (7) 17:40 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (8) 18:10 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 19:00 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (3) 19:30 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (4) 20:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (7) 20:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (8) 21:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 21:50 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (3) 22:20 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (4) 22:50 Forsa na strychu (18) 23:15 Forsa na strychu (19) 23:35 Forsa na strychu (14) 23:55 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (28) 0:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (7) 1:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (8) 1:30 10 lat mniej (1) 1:55 Randka doskonała (3) 2:50 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (3) 3:15 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (4) 3:45 Forsa na strychu (19) 4:10 Forsa na strychu (14) 4:35 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (28) 5:05 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (3) 5:30 Tydzień, w którym nie było kobiet (4) Boomerang 6:00 Tom i Jerry 6:30 Zwariowane melodie 7:00 Miś Yogi 7:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 7:55 Droopy i Dripple 8:20 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 8:40 Niebezpieczna mysz 8:45 Figle z Flintstonami 9:10 Rodzina Addamsów 9:35 Odlotowe wyścigi 10:00 Jetsonowie 10:25 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Zwariowane melodie 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Pomocy! To banda kudłacza 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Popeye 14:10 Hong Kong Fu-i 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Strażnicy czasu 16:40 Niebezpieczna mysz 17:05 Hrabia Kaczula 17:30 Szopy 17:55 Maska 18:20 Kocia ferajna 18:45 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 19:10 Tom i Jerry 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 23:45 Jetsonowie 0:10 Josie i Kociaki 0:35 Pies Huckleberry 1:00 Snag 1:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 1:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 2:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 2:40 Goryl Magilla 3:05 Lew Lippy 3:30 Pixie i Dixie 3:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 4:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 4:42 Droopy i Dripple 5:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów 5:20 Atomrówek 5:45 Popeye Canal + 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 11 (7) 8:00 Byle do Kalifornii 9:30 Tygrys i śnieg 11:25 Na tropach Bartka 13:00 Woda 15:00 Statyści 17:05 Hawana - nowa sztuka obracania w ruinę (1/2) 18:05 Iluzjonista 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 11 (8) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Odkrywać miasta 22:10 Premiera: Adrenalina 23:45 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Apartament 0:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Smarkula 10:20 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach 12:10 Simpsonowie 11 (7) 12:35 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Historie miłosne 14:25 Świece na Bay Street 16:00 Cleaverville 17:30 Taxi 4 19:00 Cztery poziomo: Tajemnica Bodzia (12-ost.) 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli 21:30 Testosteron 23:30 Deser: Niesamowita śmierć pani Muller 23:40 Adrenalina 1:05 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Siła spokoju 9:05 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 10:35 Przeczucie 12:15 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 14:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 16:05 Ciekawski George 17:40 Holiday 20:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 22:15 Przez 24 godziny 5 (16) 23:05 Wydział spraw wewnętrznych 1:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Johnny Test 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Chowder 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz 8:10 Niech żyje życie! 10:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Shirley MacLaine 10:30 Czułe słówka 12:45 Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz 14:50 Avril 16:30 Niech żyje życie! 18:20 Pokemon: Film pierwszy 20:00 Światła stadionów 21:55 4400 4 (12) 22:40 Zapach kobiety 1:15 Pechowa transakcja 3:00 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (7) 4:00 Różowe flamingi Zone Club 6:00 Bazar (8) 6:30 Obieżyświat (26) 7:00 Dru Yoga 7:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (32) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Randka na czas (29) 9:30 Randka na czas (30) 10:00 Modny świat (761) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (68) 11:00 Dziecko w opałach 12:00 Porządek musi być (11) 12:30 Porządek musi być (12) 13:00 Kulinarne podróże z Tonym (15) 13:30 Oblicza sławy: Kościste mamuśki 14:30 Ikony popkultury: Madonna 15:30 10 lat mniej (16) 16:00 Wakacje marzeń (4) 16:30 Randka na czas (29) 17:00 Randka na czas (30) 17:30 Kulinarne podróże z Tonym (15) 18:00 Dziecko w opałach 19:00 Porządek musi być (11) 19:30 Porządek musi być (12) 20:00 Ikony popkultury: Madonna 21:00 Zamiana (7) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (168) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (172) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (106) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (168) 2:00 Rozmowy o seksie: Trochę świntuszenia (11) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (172) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (106) 5:00 Randka na czas (29) 5:30 Randka na czas (30) Comedy Central 6:00 Bill Cosby Show (403) 6:25 Pan Złota Rączka (417) 6:45 Pan Złota Rączka (418) 7:10 On, ona i dzieciaki (411) 7:35 On, ona i dzieciaki (412) 8:00 Roseanne (213) 8:25 Cybill (321) 8:50 Zdrówko! (517) 9:10 Zdrówko! (518) 9:40 Alex (103) 10:10 Alex (104) 10:30 Alex (105) 11:00 Jim wie lepiej (412) 11:25 Pan Złota Rączka (419) 11:45 Pan Złota Rączka (420) 12:10 Hoży doktorzy (513) 12:30 Hoży doktorzy (514) 13:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (415) 13:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (416) 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki (413) 14:30 On, ona i dzieciaki (414) 14:55 Zdrówko! (519) 15:20 Zdrówko! (520) 15:50 Bill Cosby Show (319) 16:15 Pan Złota Rączka (421) 16:40 Pan Złota Rączka (422) 17:00 Cybill (322) 17:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (408) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (409) 18:20 On, ona i dzieciaki (415) 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (416) 19:00 Jim wie lepiej (412) 19:30 Hoży doktorzy (515) 20:00 Hoży doktorzy (516) 20:20 Gotowe na wszystko (115) 21:10 Gotowe na wszystko (116) 22:00 Włatcy móch (201) 22:25 Włatcy móch (202) 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście (403) 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (404) 23:40 South Park (507) 0:05 Trafiony - zatopiony (113) 0:35 Fatalny instynkt 2:10 South Park (507) 2:35 Sexy Cam 3:00 Hoży doktorzy (515) 3:30 Hoży doktorzy (516) 3:50 Seks w wielkim mieście (403) 4:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (404) 4:45 Zdrówko! (519) 5:10 Zdrówko! (520) 5:30 Roseanne (213) VH1 Polska 6:00 Espresso 8:00 Rock Your Baby 9:00 Pop lista 10:00 Raperski dom Runa 10:30 VH1 Hitters 11:30 VH1 Music 12:00 Ostateczna odliczanka 16:00 Pop lista 17:00 Best of Charts 18:00 Smells Like 90's 18:30 Ostateczna odliczanka 19:00 Music For The Masses 20:00 VH1 Legends 21:00 Nowożeńcy 21:30 Uparty jak Hogan 22:00 VH1 Yesterday 22:30 VH1 Greatest Hits 23:30 VH1 Oldschool 0:30 VH1 Hits 4:00 Chillout Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (5) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Komórka w samolocie 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 9:00 Superjazda: Droga po trofeum 10:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche (1) 10:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche (2) 11:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda na przednim kole 11:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Na kiteboardzie nad wyspą 12:00 Szalona prędkość: Myśliwce 12:30 Szalona prędkość: Hot-rody 13:00 Brainiac (5) 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Niewidoczny dla radarów 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 16:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Chevy Gasser '57 17:00 Piąty bieg 17:30 Piąty bieg 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '40 (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Komórka w samolocie 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 21:00 Dwa życia, jedno ciało 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Śmiertelne wyprawy 23:00 poTURBOwani (15) 0:00 Superjazda: Kryptonim "Daisy" 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Nieobecny świadek 2:00 Na miejscu zbrodni: Rodzinne sekrety 3:00 Dwa życia, jedno ciało 4:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Śmiertelne wyprawy 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '40 (2) Discovery Historia 6:00 Profesjonaliści: Jestem jaka jestem - Nina Andrycz 6:55 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Snefru 7:50 Moda: Lata 80. 8:40 Potęga wiedzy - najsłynniejsze uniwersytety Europy (6) 9:30 Historia Żydów (1) 10:20 Gabby 11:10 Zagadka Ludwika XVII 12:00 Kod Michała Anioła - tajemnice Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej (1) 12:50 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Tutenchamona? 13:40 Tajemnice pancernika Yamato 14:30 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Kleopatra 15:20 Początki polskiej awiacji (1) 15:45 Wkoło Wisły: Fontanna 16:10 Profesjonaliści (5) 17:00 Wyprawy w czasie: Jamestown 17:50 Polscy faraonowie: Merefnebef 18:40 Most Golden Gate 19:30 Halifax 20:20 Historia polskiego rocka (1) 21:10 Trzecia Rzesza w kolorze (1) 22:00 Taktyka wojenna: Bitwa obronna 22:50 Magazynek (6) 23:15 Magazynek (4) 23:40 Rozmowy niekontrolowane Macieja Szumowskiego (14) 0:30 Z archiwum Czołówki (15) 1:00 Trzecia Rzesza w kolorze (1) 1:50 Taktyka wojenna: Bitwa obronna 2:40 Z archiwum Czołówki (15) 3:05 Magazynek (6) 3:30 Magazynek (4) 3:55 Rozmowy niekontrolowane Macieja Szumowskiego (14) 4:45 Wrzesień '39: Gorzkie zwycięstwo 5:10 Magazynek: SDKFZ-251 5:35 Z archiwum Czołówki (15) Discovery Science 6:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 6:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 7:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (7) 8:00 Jak przetrwać (2) 9:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Alaska 10:00 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 11:00 Faceci w bieli (6) 12:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 12:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 13:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (7) 14:00 Jak przetrwać (2) 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Alaska 16:00 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 17:00 Faceci w bieli (6) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (20) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (42) 20:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Prędkość ponaddźwiękowa na lądzie 21:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Ślepy przewodnik 22:00 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 23:30 Jak to działa? (1) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (20) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (42) 2:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Prędkość ponaddźwiękowa na lądzie 3:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Ślepy przewodnik 3:50 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 5:10 Jak to działa? (1) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu terenowego (14) Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (2) 7:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 911 7:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Supergwiazdy 8:00 Złoto Hitlera 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 10:00 Historia oręża: Navy SEALs 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (2) 13:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 911 13:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Supergwiazdy 14:00 Złoto Hitlera 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 16:00 Historia oręża: Navy SEALs 17:00 Pola bitew: Kampania bałkańska (2) 18:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (2) 19:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 911 19:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Supergwiazdy 20:00 Złoto Hitlera 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 22:00 Historia oręża: Navy SEALs 23:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Walka o prawdę 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (2) 1:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 911 1:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Supergwiazdy 2:00 Złoto Hitlera 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 3:55 Historia oręża: Navy SEALs 4:45 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Walka o prawdę 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Pierwszy parowiec Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:25 Nowa szkoła króla 7:50 Fineasz i Ferb 8:00 Fineasz i Ferb 8:15 Wymiennicy 8:40 Wymiennicy 9:05 Przygody Timmy'ego 9:30 Przygody Timmy'ego 9:50 Hannah Montana 10:15 Hannah Montana 10:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 11:05 Brenda i pan Whiskers 11:30 Byle do przerwy 11:45 Cafe Myszka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:00 Fineasz i Ferb 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Fineasz i Ferb 19:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Hannah Montana 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:25 Filip z przyszłości 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 6:25 Planeta skeczu 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 W.I.T.C.H. 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Monster Buster Club 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Leniuchowo 17:35 Monster Buster Club 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Fantastyczna czwórka 21:30 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 21:55 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 22:20 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 22:45 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 23:10 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 23:40 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ESPN Classic 6:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: Francja - Anglia 7:00 Duch Federera: Mistrz 7:30 Droga do Sydney (4) 8:00 Olimpiada w Sydney 2000: Najlepsza olimpiada w historii 9:00 Olimpiada w Sydney 2000: Najlepsi pływacy olimpiady 10:00 Moto Grand Prix 2004 rok: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 11:00 Golf: Open: Oficjalny film z 1979 roku 12:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Wilfred Benitez 13:00 Koszykówka olimpijska: Barcelona 1992 rok 14:00 Duch Federera: Mistrz 14:30 Droga do Sydney (4) 15:00 Olimpiada w Sydney 2000: Najlepsza olimpiada w historii 16:00 Olimpiada w Sydney 2000: Najlepsi pływacy olimpiady 17:00 Seria Honda Formuła 4-Stroke Powerboat 2007: Grand Prix Cowes 17:30 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2006: Zawody w Grecji 18:00 Golf Euro PGA Tour: Turniej Volvo Masters w Hiszpanii z 1993 roku - skrót 19:00 Wokół ringu: Rywalizacja (3) 20:30 Gillette - świat sportu 2008 (25) 21:00 Kulisy walk: Charles "Sonny" Liston 22:00 Sezon: Hawkeye - Ludzie maty (1) 23:00 Turnieje mistrzowskie: Golf: Turniej Augusta Masters z 1986 roku 0:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Julian Jackson - Herol Graham z 24.11.1990 roku 1:00 Seria Honda Formuła 4-Stroke Powerboat 2007: Grand Prix Cowes 1:30 Wokół ringu: Rywalizacja (3) 3:00 Kulisy walk: Charles "Sonny" Liston 4:00 Sezon: Hawkeye - Ludzie maty (1) 5:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Julian Jackson - Herol Graham z 24.11.1990 roku Eurosport 8:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych 9:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 9:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 10:30 Wioślarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Poznaniu 11:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 12:00 Magazyn olimpijski 12:15 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Europy w Annecy 13:45 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 15:45 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 16:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 18:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 18:15 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 20:15 Viking 20:45 Viking 21:15 Fight Club: World Grand Prix Japan 23:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 23:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:00 Wiadomości poranne 7:15 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 9:00 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera w Lignano 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 14:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 15:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 16:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 17:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych 19:00 Formuła 1: The Factory 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 21:45 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 0:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 0:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 1:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 1:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 2:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 2:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu Extreme Sports 6:00 The Reality Of Speed (3) 6:30 High Octane 2006 (3) 7:00 O'Neill Highland Open 2007 (25) 7:30 10 Count (32) 8:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (1) 8:30 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (10) 9:00 ASP Tour 2007 (1) 10:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (5) 10:30 Backpackers (8) 11:00 Ocean - The 2006/2007 Velux 5 Oceans (3) 11:30 Awe (2) 12:00 ASP Tour 2007 (1) 13:00 The Reality Of Speed (3) 13:30 High Octane 2006 (3) 14:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (5) 14:30 Backpackers (8) 15:00 The Enduro at Erzberg 16:00 O'Neill Highland Open 2007 (25) 16:30 10 Count (32) 17:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (1) 17:30 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (10) 18:00 ASP Tour 2007 (1) 19:00 Ocean - The 2006/2007 Velux 5 Oceans (3) 19:30 Awe (2) 20:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (5) 20:30 Backpackers (8) 21:00 ASP Tour 2007 (1) 22:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (8) 23:00 O'Neill Highland Open 2007 (25) 23:30 10 Count (32) 0:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (1) 0:30 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (10) 1:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (8) 2:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (5) 2:30 Backpackers (8) 3:00 The Reality Of Speed (3) 3:30 High Octane 2006 (3) 4:00 Ocean - The 2006/2007 Velux 5 Oceans (3) 4:30 Awe (2) 5:00 The Enduro at Erzberg Filmbox 6:40 Angielski pacjent 9:20 Robinson Crusoe 10:50 Folwark zwierzęcy 12:20 Niebiańskie istoty 14:15 Good Bye, Lenin! 16:15 W poszukiwaniu zemsty 17:40 Klątwa skorpiona 19:20 Ewa chce spać 21:00 Angielski pacjent 23:40 Niebezpieczny umysł 1:30 Determinacja śmierci 3:05 Nie ukryjesz się przede mną 4:40 Determinacja śmierci Filmbox Extra 7:20 Okularnik Manolito 8:55 W słońcu Afryki 10:25 Straszny film 3 11:45 Skateboard 13:10 Milionerzy 14:50 Frida 16:50 Chicago 18:40 Dziewczyna na urodziny 20:10 Łuk 21:40 Homo sapiens 23:15 Moja droga Wendy 1:00 Dracula 3: Dziedzictwo 2:30 Zabawy z bronią 4:25 Trzy sezony Filmbox HD 7:50 Genesis 9:10 Mroczna Argentyna 11:00 Dowód 12:40 Emma 14:35 Starsza pani musi zniknąć 16:05 Czas przemian 18:05 Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd 19:25 Tajniak z klasą 21:00 Mali agenci 22:25 Ostatni legion 0:10 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm 2:05 Izolacja 3:40 Anthony Zimmer 5:10 Mali agenci Fox Life 8:10 Czas na Briana 2: Zakład (4) 9:00 Summerland: Nowa miłość (4) 9:55 Kevin Hill: Niewinne ofiary (21) 10:50 Jordan 4: Ofiara z przeszłości (21) 11:40 Ally McBeal 2: Świat bez miłości (6) 12:30 Gotowe na wszystko 3: Sztuka sabotażu (5) 13:25 Czas na Briana 2: Prochy Angela (5) 14:20 Kevin Hill: Strata to nie wszystko (22) 15:25 Jordan 5: Nie ma jak w domu (1) 16:20 Gotowe na wszystko 3: Kochanie, muszę ci coś wyznać (6) 17:10 Proste życie (6) 17:40 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia? (6) 18:10 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyna, która zostaje America's Next Top Model (9) 19:10 Chirurdzy: Samounicestwianie (7) 20:05 Jordan 5: Zagadka Las Vegas (2) 21:00 Will i Grace 5: Kłótnia (3) 21:25 Will i Grace 5: Szczęśliwe zakończenie (4) 21:55 Brzydula Betty 2: 24 świeczki (14) 22:50 Czas na Briana 2: Ryzykowne związki (6) 23:50 Bracia i siostry: Patriarchat (1) 0:40 Ally McBeal 2: To moje przyjęcie (4) 1:30 Jordan 4: Cudowna kobieta (19) 2:20 Być jak gwiazda: Jessica Biel (36) HBO 6:00 Gol 2: Żyjąc marzeniem 7:55 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi 10:05 Wytańczyć marzenia 12:00 V 2007 13:05 Nieudacznik 14:35 Straszny dom 16:05 W blasku gwiazd 17:45 W pogoni za szczęściem 19:40 Premiera: Na planie 20:10 Premiera: Czarny sierpień 21:40 Metamorfoza 23:20 W ciszy 0:55 Punk's Not Dead 2:30 Bandziory 4:05 Cień strachu 5:30 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Poddaj się, Dorotko 7:25 Witamy w Szwajcarii 9:10 Republikanin 10:50 Randka z o.o. (11) 11:10 Split 7-10 12:45 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie 14:30 Królowie i królowa 17:00 Happy wkręt 18:25 Aryjska para 20:20 Biedni arystokraci 21:40 Randka z o.o. (12) 22:00 Ultraviolet 23:25 Kontrowersyjna propozycja 0:55 Kilka dni września 2:50 Ultraviolet 4:20 Kontrowersyjna propozycja HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (11) 11:25 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 12:55 Mały Manhattan 14:25 Powrót do Tamakwa 16:00 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 17:30 Mały Manhattan 18:55 Powrót do Tamakwa 20:30 Gang dzikich wieprzy 22:10 Ratunku, dzieci wracają! 23:45 Wszystko naraz 1:10 Wieczny student 2 2:45 Zakończenie programu History 6:20 Tajemnice zabrane do grobu 7:10 Tropiciele historii 8:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 8:55 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 9:50 Dokopać się do prawdy 10:40 Zaginione światy 11:30 Wynalazki starożytności 12:20 Tajemnice zabrane do grobu 13:10 Tropiciele historii 14:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 14:55 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 15:50 Dokopać się do prawdy 16:40 Zaginione światy 17:30 Wynalazki starożytności 18:20 Tajemnice zabrane do grobu 19:10 Tropiciele historii 20:00 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 20:55 Czas, człowiek, maszyna 21:50 Przestępczość zorganizowana 22:40 Okręty wojenne 23:30 Największe błędy techniki (4) 0:20 Sowiecka machina wojenna 1:10 Cichy niszczyciel 2:00 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 2:55 Czas, człowiek, maszyna 3:50 Przestępczość zorganizowana 4:40 Okręty wojenne 5:30 Największe błędy techniki (4) History HD 6:20 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 7:10 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (3-ost.) 8:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 8:55 Kod Leonarda da Vinci 10:40 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 11:30 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 12:20 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 13:10 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (3-ost.) 14:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 14:55 Kod Leonarda da Vinci 16:40 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 17:30 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 18:20 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 19:10 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (3-ost.) 20:00 Mumia 20:55 Hieny cmentarne 22:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 23:30 Podniebne walki 0:20 Rozszyfrować przeszłość (2) 1:10 Wszechświat 2:00 Mumia 2:55 Hieny cmentarne 4:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 5:30 Podniebne walki Kino Polska 6:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 6:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 9/47 6:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 5/54 6:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Englert 6:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Englert: Poślizg 8:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 8:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Noce i dnie: Babcia (3/12) 9:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ze snu sen 10:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Komeda 10:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Komeda: Pingwin 11:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Komeda: Wybrańcy bogów umierają młodo 12:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Dziewczyny do wzięcia 13:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Szansa dla dziewcząt i chłopców 13:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Nasze znajome z Łodzi 14:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz 14:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Zakole 15:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Gdzie jest ten wielki las 15:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Dziad i baba 16:10 Rodzina do kina 16:15 Rodzina do kina: Gniewko, syn rybaka: Wyprawa w obronie ziemi (4/5) 17:20 Rodzina do kina: Samochodzik i templariusze: Po przygodę (1/5) 17:55 Rodzina do kina: Samochodzik i templariusze: Fałszywy brodacz (2/5) 18:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Englert 18:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Englert: Poślizg 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zimowy zmierzch 21:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ślad 22:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 22:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Dziewczyny do wzięcia 23:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Szansa dla dziewcząt i chłopców 23:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Nasze znajome z Łodzi 0:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz 0:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz: Za co? 1:55 Zakończenie programu Kuchnia TV 7:00 Telesprzedaż 7:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Śledź świąteczny (6) 8:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza (9) 8:10 Julie gotuje: Jak zamrażać owoce (81) 8:15 Dietosfera (10) 8:45 Telesprzedaż 9:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 (2) 9:45 Bosonoga Contessa: Smak dzieciństwa (50) 10:10 Na słodko: Syrop klonowy (39) 10:35 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Jo Pratt (70) 11:00 Para w kuchni 2: Beaujoalis Noveau - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (13) 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Smak dzieciństwa (50) 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza (9) 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Kuchnia jak życie (11) 13:45 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz cukrowych ozdób (27) 14:05 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą (10) 14:30 Julie gotuje: Jak zamrażać owoce (81) 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja przy kominku (51) 15:00 Moja grecka kuchnia: Cypr (1) 15:25 Niewolnicy kambuza (6) 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Dzisiaj piknik... (19) 16:20 Na słodko 3: Marshmallow (1) 16:45 Julie gotuje: Jak zamrażać owoce (81) 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Rachel Allen i Mike Robinson (71) 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Walia (3) 17:55 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Strączkowe, ketmia i kukurydza (2) 18:25 Jamie w domu: Barbecue (7) 19:00 Julie gotuje: Jak zamrażać owoce (81) 19:05 Martha 2: Lauren Holly (31) 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem (10) 20:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Ryż (12) 20:30 Kucharze świata (3) 20:55 Mondovino: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu (7) 21:50 Kogel-mogel (26) 22:00 Dietosfera (10) 22:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 (2) 23:00 Para w kuchni 2: Beaujoalis Noveau - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (13) 23:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Barszcz z uszkami (7) 0:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Ryż (12) 0:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja przy kominku (51) 0:55 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą (10) 1:20 Bez sałaty 1:45 Para w kuchni: Dynia (5) 2:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Śledź świąteczny (6) 2:40 Serce to kawał mięsa 3:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja przy kominku (51) 3:30 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą (10) 3:55 Para w kuchni: Dynia (5) 4:25 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Barszcz z uszkami (7) 5:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 5:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Ludwig van Beethoven: I koncert fortepianowy C-dur op. 15 10:45 Ludwig van Beethoven: II koncert fortepianowy B-dur op. 19 11:20 Ludwig van Beethoven: III koncert fortepianowy c-moll op. 37 12:10 Ludwig van Beethoven: IV koncert fortepianowy G-dur op. 58 12:50 Ludwig van Beethoven: V koncert fortepianowy Es-dur op. 73 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Richard Wagner: 'Lohengrin' 20:30 Królewskie wesele 22:10 Alice i Sylvie Kay, krocząc po śladach 22:35 Leonard Bernstein: 'Wonderful Town' 0:10 Gonzales, pianista jazzowy 1:05 Divertimezzo 2:00 Didier Lockwood i dzieci na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Pat Metheny Group 'The Way Up' na żywo z Montrealu, 2005 MGM HD 7:45 Nic osobistego 9:10 Pieniądze albo miłość 10:40 Soda Cracker 12:15 Czarny rumak 14:10 Nic osobistego 15:35 Youngblood 17:25 Charlie Chan i klątwa Dragon Queen 19:00 Pumpkin 21:00 Pieniądze albo miłość 22:30 Duch 2 0:00 Duch 3 1:35 Nieśmiertelność 3:10 Ostatnie słowo 4:50 Zakończenie programu MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (15) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (11) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (26) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (39) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (2) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (36) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (34) 8:00 Noddy (41) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (31) 8:15 Blanka (5) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (45) 8:30 Pingu 6 (6) 8:40 SamSam (5) 8:50 Rumcajs (26) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (70) 9:05 Strażak Sam (25) 9:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (21) 9:35 Luluś (21) 9:45 Bracia koala (72) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (57) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (19) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (19) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (19) 11:00 Noddy (40) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (30) 11:15 Blanka (4) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (44) 11:30 Pingu 6 (5) 11:40 SamSam (4) 11:50 Rumcajs (25) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (8) 12:25 Śniegusie (25) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (59) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (3) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (14) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (2) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (23) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (14) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (10) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (25) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (38) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (1) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (35) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (33) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (69) 16:05 Strażak Sam (24) 16:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (20) 16:35 Luluś (20) 16:45 Bracia koala (71) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (56) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (18) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (18) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (18) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (9) 18:25 Śniegusie (26) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (60) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (4) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (15) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (3) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (24) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Króliczki Playboya 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Re-kreacje 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 MTV wkurza 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:30 South Park 23:00 Fur TV 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: W przebraniu hipopotama 7:00 Na krawędzi: Dziewczyny górą! 8:00 Łowcy mórz: Śmierć w cieśninie Dardanele 9:00 Egipski Napoleon 10:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Niezwykłe pojazdy 11:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnica Wielkiego Kanionu 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - z Danii do Szwecji 13:00 Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy: Coś słodkiego 13:30 Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy: Smak i aromat 14:00 Egipski Napoleon 15:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Niezwykłe pojazdy 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (24) 16:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody (20) 17:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Szczęki 18:00 Ukryte światy: Życie w starorzeczu 18:30 Ukryte światy: Drzewołazy 19:00 Premiera: Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy: Wietnamskie smaki 19:30 Premiera: Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy: Mistrzowie koktajli 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca 21:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 22:00 Premiera: Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Zabójcza lojalność 23:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały 0:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 1:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Zabójcza lojalność 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca 3:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 4:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Zabójcza lojalność 5:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały nSport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 9:00 Serwis 9:10 Euro 2008 poranek 10:00 Serwis 10:05 Dogrywka 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse 12:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 14:00 Serwis 14:10 Dookoła sportu 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Fotoreporter: Robert Sycz i Tomasz Kucharski 15:30 Futbolissimo 16:00 Serwis 16:10 eMeReS 16:30 Ring wolny!: Występ kadry Beenhakkera - na miarę czy poniżej możliwości? 17:00 Serwis 17:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 19:00 Serwis 19:10 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 20:00 n Wieczór z Euro 2008 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Mój sport, moje życie: Ryszard Parulski 23:00 Serwis 23:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 0:00 n Wieczór z Euro 2008 1:00 Pasmo powtórkowe Planete 6:45 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Namibia (1/10) 7:15 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Avro Lancaster (7/17) 8:20 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Senegal (16/26) 8:50 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Sycylia (17/26) 9:20 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Południowe Maroko (18/26) 9:55 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Nurkowanie z manatami (9/13) 10:25 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Strażnice, kamienne olbrzymy (13-ost.) 11:20 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Mauritius (11/26) 11:50 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Wyspy Kanaryjskie (21/26) 12:20 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Turcja (22/26) 12:50 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Przez arktyczną Alaskę (4/13) 13:20 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Nurkowanie i żeglowanie na Outer Banks (11/13) 13:50 Portrety: Ikonoklaści: Tarantino i Apple (3/5) 14:40 Planete Doc Review: Herbie Hancock. Możliwości 16:15 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Wielka Brytania (14/18) 16:50 Przyroda i podróże: "Groźny". Podwodne znalezisko 17:25 Historia: Malcolm X. Bez ozdobników 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Współczesne dylematy (9/16) 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Pejzaże ze znakiem zapytania: Na tropie irlandzkiego złota (1/8) 20:55 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Diabeł przybył na koniu 22:25 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Dowództwo Obrony Wybrzeża (10/17) 23:25 Filmowe dochodzenia: Strach ma wielkie Google 0:55 Społeczeństwo: Ojcowie z probówki 1:45 Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Floryda (25/25) 2:15 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Egipt (6/26) 2:45 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Andaluzja (1/26) Podróże TV 7:00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 9:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 9:05 Europa - Portugalia 9:30 Last Minute 9:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 10:05 Oferty pod lupą 10:30 Last Minute 10:35 Podróżne tematy 11:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 11:05 Europa - Zakynthos 11:30 Last Minute 11:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 12:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:30 Last Minute 12:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 13:05 Europa - Rodos 13:30 Last Minute 13:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 14:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:30 Last Minute 14:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 15:05 Afryka Północna - Tunezja 15:30 Last Minute 15:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 16:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:30 Last Minute 16:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 17:05 Europa - Chalkidiki 17:30 Last Minute 17:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 18:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 18:05 Europa - Turcja 18:30 Last Minute 18:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 19:05 Europa - Kreta 19:30 Last Minute 19:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 20:05 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 21:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 21:05 Europa - Egipt 21:30 Last Minute 21:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 22:05 Karaiby 22:30 Last Minute 22:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 23:05 Podróże TV nocą Polonia 1 6:35 Magiczne igraszki (14/45) 6:55 Księga dżungli (42/52) 7:20 Klub Hawaje (16/80) 8:00 Top Shop 19:05 Prawo do narodzin (50/190) 19:30 Celeste (130/172) 20:25 Kopniak od życia 22:15 Ziemie toskańskie 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka 23:35 Nocne perwersje 23:40 Zaniedbywane 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Spoty 0:10 Polki amatorki 0:30 Mandarino 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka 1:00 Podejrzane 1:10 News 1:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 1:25 Polskie Foki 1:45 Nocne igraszki 2:00 Anonse 2:40 Spoty 3:00 Amatorki 3:20 Eurocast 5:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dziewczyna Leona (87) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (725) 8:45 Samo życie (1098) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Zostać miss (8) 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Skłócarz i Godzilla (142) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Śmietnik historii (186) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Właściwy partner (1) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Czarna wdowa (88) 19:20 Eurolinia plus 19:35 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (726) 21:30 Samo życie (1099) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Pocałunek Judasza (87) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Lunatyk (187) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Kameralny wieczór (36) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Słynny polski lekarz (143) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1099) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Czarna wdowa (88) 1:50 Eurolinia plus 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (726) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Lunatyk (187) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Słynny polski lekarz (143) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Pocałunek Judasza (87) Religia TV 7:05 Telesklep 8:05 Stary Testament: Salomon (2/12) 8:35 Opowieści bobasa (6) 8:50 Rastafarianie 9:45 Mistrzowie i ich Arcydzieła (7) 10:00 Rozmównica (172) 11:00 Wy, którzy przyszliście 12:40 Luter kontra Papież (1) 13:40 Lumen 2000 (45) 14:15 Nieznani - zapomniani (34) 14:45 Bez kadzidła (36) 15:15 Anielska kuchnia (31) 15:30 Skalpel i dusza (36) 16:00 Rozmównica (172) 17:00 Między sklepami (36) 18:00 Lumen 2000 (46) 18:30 Kruchta kulturalna (36) 19:00 Kultura życia (7) 19:30 Święta Teresa z Avila 20:00 Egzorcyści 20:55 Śmierć w samotności 21:50 Opowieści bobasa (6) 22:00 Rozmównica (173) 23:00 Bez kadzidła (34) 23:30 Rozmównica (164) 0:55 Zakończenie programu Sci-Fi Channel 9:00 Czarodziejki: Dobre, złe i przeklęte (14) 10:00 Czarodziejki: Żona udręczona (15) 11:00 Zagubiony w czasie: Wielki Spontini (8) 12:00 Enterprise: Przełamując lody (8) 13:00 Angel: Drogi chłopcze (5) 14:00 Mroczny anioł: Detektor miłości (4) 15:00 Zagubiony w czasie: Wielki Spontini (8) 16:00 Czarodziejki: Dobre, złe i przeklęte (14) 17:00 Czarodziejki: Żona udręczona (15) 18:00 Enterprise: Przełamując lody (8) 19:00 Angel: Drogi chłopcze (5) 20:00 Mroczny anioł: Detektor miłości (4) 21:00 Futurama: Wigilijna opowieść (8) 21:30 Futurama: Dlaczego skorupiak musi się zakochać? (9) 22:00 Futurama: Mam twoją głowę na karku (10) 22:30 Futurama: Mniejsze zło (11) 23:00 Czarodziejki: Małe potwory (9) 0:00 Czarodziejki: W tarapatach (10) 1:00 Głowa pełna koszmarów 3:00 Zakończenie programu Sportklub 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka 6:45 Poker: PartyPoker World Open 2 8:45 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska 10:30 Futbol amerykański: NCAA 12:45 Mango 13:45 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 15:45 Letnie X Games 2006 (1) 16:45 Pool: Mosconi Cup 17:45 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska 19:30 Word Strongest Man 2007 20:30 Boks: Gala w Las Vegas z 20.06.208 roku 22:00 Sporty walki: Pro Elite 0:00 Pływanie: Mare Nostrum w Canet 2:00 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska 3:45 Letnie X Games 2006 (1) Sportklub+ 5:00 Darts: Premier League Darts 2007 7:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 8:45 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka 10:30 Piłka nożna: Liga argentyńska 12:15 Wyścigi samochodowe: Grand American 12:45 Mango 13:45 Letnie X Games 2006 (1) 14:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Nottingham 16:45 Wyścigi samochodowe: Grand American 19:15 Kręgle: World TenPin 20:15 Boks: Gala w Magdeburgu z 15.03.2008 roku 22:15 Poker: UK Poker Open 4 2007 0:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 1:45 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka 3:30 Letnie X Games 2006 (1) 4:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Grand American Superstacja 6:00 Dziennik 6:10 Dzień dobry Polsko 6:15 Flesz 6:18 Dzień dobry Polsko 6:30 Flesz 6:40 Dzień dobry Polsko 6:45 Flesz 6:48 Dzień dobry Polsko 7:00 Dziennik 7:10 Dzień dobry Polsko 7:15 Flesz 7:18 Dzień dobry Polsko 7:30 Flesz 7:40 Dzień dobry Polsko 7:45 Flesz 7:48 Dzień dobry Polsko 8:00 Dziennik 8:10 Dzień dobry Polsko 8:15 Flesz 8:18 Dzień dobry Polsko 8:30 Flesz 8:35 Dzień dobry Polsko 8:45 Flesz 8:48 Dzień dobry Polsko 9:00 Dziennik 9:10 Dzień dobry Polsko 9:15 Flesz 9:18 Dzień dobry Polsko 9:30 Flesz 9:35 Dzień dobry Polsko 9:45 Flesz 9:48 Dzień dobry Polsko 10:00 Dziennik 10:15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 10:30 Flesz 10:35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11:00 Dziennik 11:15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11:30 Flesz 11:35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11:45 Najlepsze w "Słoń a sprawa polska" 12:00 Dziennik 12:15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12:30 Flesz 12:35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13:00 Dziennik 13:15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13:30 Flesz 13:35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14:00 Dziennik 14:15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14:30 Flesz 14:35 Tea time 15:00 Dziennik 15:15 Tea time 16:00 Dziennik 16:15 Tea time 16:45 Najlepsze w "Świat wg Węglarczyka" 17:00 Dziennik 17:15 Superstudio 17:30 Flesz 17:35 Superstudio 18:00 Superstudio - Dzień wg ... 18:30 Flesz 18:35 Superstudio - Dzień wg ... 19:00 Dziennik 19:15 Superstudio 19:30 Flesz 19:35 Rezonans 20:15 Dziennik 20:35 Do Elizy 21:00 News dnia 21:35 Finał dnia 22:00 Dziennik 22:30 Finał dnia 0:00 Dziennik 0:30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TCM 7:00 Wyzwanie dla Lassie 8:15 Syn Lassie 9:55 Spinout 11:30 Podróże z moją ciotką 13:20 Kłopoty z dziewczynami 15:00 Aleksander Wielki 17:20 Schwytać szpiega 19:00 Hakerzy 21:00 Zabójca 22:30 Schwytać szpiega 0:00 Kosmiczna ektoplazma 1:30 Zabójca 3:00 Hakerzy 4:50 Ulica zielonego delfina Tele 5 6:45 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (34/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:45 Brygada Acapulco (9/48) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Conan (5/22) 11:00 Łowca (14/22) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (151/178) 13:50 Brygada Acapulco (10/48) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:15 Czynnik PSI (23/88) 16:05 Łowca (15/22) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (152/178) 18:05 Czynnik PSI (24/88) 19:05 Conan (6/22) 20:00 Podróż w mrok 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (3/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Zachodni wiatr (26/52) 0:10 Bezwstydne dziewczyny 1:40 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Gwiaździsty sztandar (40) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Nie igra się z miłością (30) 6:50 Sushi Pack (32) 7:00 Freakazoid: Piekielne wyścigówki (2) 7:30 Krewni i znajomi królika 8:00 Kod Lyoko 4: Gorący deszcz (10) 8:30 6 w pracy 6 (2) 9:00 Bratz: W krainie czarów 10:35 Histeria: Druga wojna światowa (41) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Szczegółowe studia nad historią (31) 11:25 Sushi Pack (33) 11:35 Friday Wear 3 (2) 11:40 Freakazoid: Lord Cykor w filmie "Ale kanał" (3) 12:05 W pułapce czasu: W złym czasie, w złym miejscu (2) 12:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Chłopak na piątek (19) 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Odpowiedzialność (85) 13:20 Świat Raven: Porażająca okazja (9) 13:50 Ruby Gloom: Co Fatum widziała (3) 14:25 Wielka płyta 15:10 Klub Winx 3: Pojedynek czarodziei (23) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Zaginiony Pan Bułka (4) 16:00 Aparatka: Pięć wad, za które jej nie znoszę (3) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Wudu (32) 17:00 Świat Raven: Królewskie traktowanie (10) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Jezioro (11) 18:00 6 w pracy 6 (3) 18:25 W pułapce czasu: Czas minął (3) 18:50 Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Chcę tylko ciebie (13) 19:15 Derek kontra rodzinka (25) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość 20:05 Planeta rocka: Sean Paul (53) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wesela, imprezy, cokolwiek (86) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle 2 (6) 21:30 Fresh Air: Battlefield: Bad Company 21:45 Fresh Air: Alone in the Dark 5: Near Death Investigation 22:15 Game Factory: Battlefield: Bad Company 22:30 Hot News 23:00 Making of: "Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki" 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle 2 (5) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: Opowieści z Narnii 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 6:25 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Współczucie 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - tylko dla mężczyzn 9:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przeszłość i teraźniejszość 9:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przestrzeń życiowa 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk 10:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Tybet 11:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 12:10 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Współczucie 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - tylko dla mężczyzn 15:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przeszłość i teraźniejszość 15:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przestrzeń życiowa 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk 16:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Tybet 17:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 18:10 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Współczucie 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - tylko dla mężczyzn 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Chesterfield 21:55 World Café - Azja: Hanoi 22:20 World Café - Azja: Bangkok 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kapsztad 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (15) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Miami 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - zacisze dla żony 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Nowy Jork 3:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Królowie rozrywki 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Meksyk 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Kornwalia Travel Channel 6:00 Obieżyświat: Malezja - Penang, Malakka i Borneo 7:00 Od Pekinu do Paryża: Policjanci i hotele pełne złodziei 7:30 Poszukiwacze przygód: Hiszpania i Szkocja 8:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Caye Caulker - Belize 8:30 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Amman, Praga 9:00 Żyłka podróżnicza: Karaibski rejs z duchem karnawału 9:30 Pielgrzymki - indyjskie podróże: Lakhnau 10:00 Luksusowe podróże - najlepsze programy: Londyn (1) 10:30 Smaki Peru: Południe 11:00 Obieżyświat: Chile 12:00 Gniewna Planeta: Afrykańskie piekło 12:30 Droga nr 66: Z pustyni Mojave do Kalifornii 13:00 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie: Północna Karolina, Wyoming 13:30 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Fidżi 14:00 Pielgrzymki - indyjskie podróże: Radżasthan i Himaćal Pradeś 14:30 Podróże marzeń: Północna Kalifornia - z San Francisco do doliny Napa 15:00 Obieżyświat: Nieznane Chiny 16:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Vang Vieng, Laos i Bali 16:30 Luksusowe podróże Varuna Sharmy: Hongkong (2) 17:00 Smaki Peru: Południe 17:30 Spragniony podróżnik: Islandia - wódka 18:00 Spragniony podróżnik: Święto na Dalekim Wschodzie - Tajwan 18:30 Podróżnik: Włochy - Florencja 19:00 Na rozdrożach Azji: Liban 19:30 Podróż w świat wina - Australia: Winnice Adelajdy 20:00 Smaki Peru: Pustynne wybrzeże 20:30 Smak Kalifornii: Tahoe 21:00 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Dolina Napa 21:30 Luksusy Republiki Południowej Afryki: Kapsztad - szlakiem ogrodów (1) 22:00 Obieżyświat: Malezja - Penang, Malakka i Borneo 23:00 Od Pekinu do Paryża: Policjanci i hotele pełne złodziei 23:30 Poszukiwacze przygód: Hiszpania i Szkocja 0:00 Australijskie podróże (6) 0:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Chitwan, Nepal i wschodnie wybrzeże Australii 1:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Egipt 2:00 Spragniony podróżnik: Święto na Dalekim Wschodzie - Tajwan 2:30 Podróżnik: Włochy - Florencja 3:00 Na rozdrożach Azji: Liban 3:30 Podróż w świat wina - Australia: Winnice Adelajdy 4:00 Smaki Peru: Pustynne wybrzeże 4:30 Smak Kalifornii: Tahoe 5:00 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Dolina Napa 5:30 Wkrótce otwarcie!: LA - "Sunset" TV 1000 6:00 Rajska droga 8:00 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? 10:00 Grease 12:00 Kwaśne pomarańcze 14:00 Majestic 16:30 Wigilijny show 18:30 Krwiożercza roślina 20:00 Dylemat 22:00 Star Trek 0:00 Yasmine - Femmes Fatale 2:00 Cathy - Caresses Felines 4:00 Romanssidło TV Biznes 7:00 Saldo dnia 7:05 Rozmowa TV Biznes 7:15 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 7:30 Biznes dzisiaj 7:35 Rozmowa TV Biznes 8:00 Dzisiaj 8:10 Przegląd prasy krajowej 8:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 8:30 Biznes dzisiaj 8:40 Przegląd prasy krajowej 8:45 Poranek prasowy 9:00 Dzisiaj 9:12 Waluty - komentarz 9:30 Biznes dzisiaj 9:40 Przegląd prasy krajowej 9:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10:00 Dzisiaj 10:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10:30 Biznes dzisiaj 10:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11:00 Dzisiaj 11:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11:30 Biznes dzisiaj 11:45 Poranek prasowy 12:00 Dzisiaj 12:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12:30 Biznes dzisiaj 12:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13:00 Dzisiaj 13:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13:30 Biznes dzisiaj 13:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14:00 Dzisiaj 14:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14:30 Biznes dzisiaj 14:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15:00 Dzisiaj 15:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15:30 Biznes dzisiaj 15:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16:00 Dzisiaj 16:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16:30 Biznes dzisiaj 16:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 17:00 Dzisiaj 17:10 Nie daj się fiskusowi 17:30 Biznes dzisiaj 17:40 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 18:00 Dzisiaj 18:10 e-Biznes 18:30 Biznes dzisiaj 18:40 Finanse osobiste 19:00 Dzisiaj 19:10 Poradnik bankowy 19:30 Biznes dzisiaj 19:45 Ruch w nieruchomościach 20:00 Dzisiaj 20:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 20:30 Biznes dzisiaj 20:35 Nie daj się fiskusowi 21:00 Saldo dnia 21:20 Rozmowa dnia 21:35 W 600 sekund dookoła świata 21:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 22:00 Saldo dnia 22:05 Godzina publicystów 23:00 Saldo dnia 23:20 Rozmowa dnia 23:35 W 600 sekund dookoła świata 23:45 Polscy milionerzy 0:00 Saldo dnia 0:05 Poradnik bankowy 0:20 Błękitna kropka 0:40 Style i biznes TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Niedzielnik 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (122) 12:00 Królowa Miecza: Zemsta (4) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Mocne uderzenie 15:00 Burza uczuć (80/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (165) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (46) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (123) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (124) 21:00 SingaDinga 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Klasyka polskiego kina: Mocne uderzenie 1:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (123) 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls tygodnia 3:30 Reporterzy 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Eurocafe 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Eurocafe 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:15 Eurocafe 23:25 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Polska i świat 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:30 Firma 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Firma 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Serwis sportowy TVN 7 5:15 Music Chat 6:20 Telesklep 7:25 Życie na fali (14) 8:25 Ostry dyżur (111) 9:25 Magda M. (34) 10:25 Kryminalni (11/13) 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Fabryka gry 13:30 Serce z kamienia (71) 14:25 Magda M. (35) 15:30 Życie na fali (15) 16:30 Ostry dyżur (112) 17:30 Kryminalni: Kolekcjonerzy (12) 18:35 Domowy front 2 (13/22) 19:05 Przyjaciele (14) 19:35 Diabli nadali (3) 20:05 Kolor purpury 23:15 Guwernantka 1:30 Wróżki 2:35 Laski na czacie 4:05 Zakończenie programu TVN CNBC Biznes 7:30 Pieniądze od rana 9:00 Dzień na rynkach 12:00 Biznes lunch 14:00 Dzień na rynkach 16:50 Bilans 17:05 Piąta godzina 18:55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Portfel 20:30 Nieruchomości 21:00 World Business 21:30 90 minut 23:00 Bilans 0:00 Powtórki programów TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają 2 (1) 9:30 Mamo, to ja - the best of 9:55 Zdrowy start 10:00 Monarchia (2/6) 11:00 SOS Uroda 11:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 12:00 Tajemnice ciała 3 (5) 12:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 3 14:00 Maja w ogrodzie 14:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 15:00 Czas na herbatę 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 17:00 SOS Uroda 18:00 Ślubne pogotowie 18:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:00 Tori & Dean 2 (9) 19:30 Magiel towarzyski 20:10 Damy radę 20:25 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 20:55 Czas na herbatę 21:00 Zdrowie na obcasach 21:30 SOS Uroda 22:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 22:30 Miasto kobiet - the best of 23:25 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 23:55 Nigella ekspresowo 0:25 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Aleksandra Śląska 0:50 Ślubne pogotowie 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak żyć dłużej 3:05 Ona czyli ja 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:20 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Wypadek - przypadek 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Auto-Sport 8:15 Magazyn żeglarski 8:30 Jak to ruszyć? 9:00 Polak potrafi 9:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 10:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 10:30 Operacja Tuning 11:00 Do celu 11:30 Motocyklicznie 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 13:30 Mechanik 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Powietrzny patrol 15:00 Test 300 15:30 Motoszoł 16:30 Legendy PRL 2 17:00 28 sekund 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Operacja Tuning 18:15 Jazda polska 18:45 Do celu 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Gadżet Lab 20:45 Magazyn żeglarski 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motorwizja 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Motoszoł 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Jazda polska 3:30 Wypadek - przypadek 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Na każdą kieszeń 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 8:30 Cienie PRL-u: Milicjanci 9:30 U źródeł cywilizacji: 'Biblio, ojczyzno moja' Romana Brandstaettera 9:35 Widziałem wielu bogów 10:30 Historia i dokument: Czerwony kościół 11:00 Po co nam to było?: Po godzinach 12:00 Z archiwów PRL-u 12:30 Siła bezsilnych: Wyznania z celi śmierci 12:40 Ci, co przeżyli 13:20 Fordon 14:00 Kontrowersje: Proces szesnastu 14:25 Porwanie szesnastu 15:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny: Moskwa 1941 15:35 22 czerwca 1941 16:00 Gdy płonęła Moskwa 16:30 Portal 17:00 Dzieje Polaków: Dzieje kultury polskiej: Edukacja i upadek, XVIII 18:30 Przygody pana Michała: Porwanie (9/13) 19:00 Historia i dokument: Ostatnie pięć lat 20:00 Zakręty dziejów: Wiedeń 1683. Czy warto było? 20:20 Wawel Jana III Sobieskiego 21:30 Siła bezsilnych: Poznański czerwiec '56 21:45 Ostatnie powstanie 23:00 Cienie PRL-u: Milicjanci 23:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Nabucco 11:25 Czytelnia (65) 11:55 Studio TVP Kultura: Closterkeller 12:05 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Bez prądu: Closterkeller 13:00 Tygodnik kulturalny 13:45 Beirut na Malcie 14:50 Pieśń triumfującej miłości 15:15 Przewodnik 15:20 Wszystko na sprzedaż 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Kobieta pracująca: Irena Kwiatkowska 18:05 Przygody pana Michała: Brat Jerzy (1/13) 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino: Trzynaste piętro', 'Bicie serca 19:10 Telekino: Trzynaste piętro 19:25 Telekino: Bicie serca 20:00 Lato z polską animacją: Za króla Krakusa 20:15 Lato z polską animacją: Traktor A-1 20:30 Klasyka filmowa: Obywatel Kane 22:25 Przewodnik 22:35 Korzenie Europy: Mariza i dzieje Fado 23:35 Strefa: Postrzegając 0:15 Strefa: Pessac - żyjąc w laboratorium 1:05 Przewodnik 1:15 Kino nocne: Witaj w domu, panie McDonald 2:50 Lato z polską animacją: Za króla Krakusa 3:05 Lato z polską animacją: Traktor A-1 3:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 3:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 7:05 Pekin 2008 - otwarte okno na wschód 8:05 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Europy w Annecy 10:00 Żużel: Ekstraliga 12:00 Droga do Pekinu (56) 12:30 W sportowym stylu 13:00 Piłka nożna: Copa Libertadores 14:45 Kadra 2012 15:05 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Europy w Annecy 17:00 Euroexpress 17:10 Łucznictwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata (3) 17:45 Kolarstwo górskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w Val di Sole 19:10 Żużel: Memoriał im. Edwarda Jancarza w Gorzowie Wielkopolskim 21:30 Wokół toru 22:00 Olimpijczycy - Pekin 2008 (14) 22:30 4-4-2 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 0:45 Zakończenie programu TVS 10:00 Silesia informacje 10:10 Okno na południe 11:25 Telezakupy 11:40 Krzyk mody: Podsumowanie 12:00 Lista śląskich szlagierów 12:45 Telezakupy 13:00 Śląski koncert życzeń 13:30 Gość TVS 13:45 Podróż za 6 złotych: Sosnowiec 14:15 Telezakupy 14:30 Gość TVS 14:45 Na przełaj: Dębowiec 15:05 Telezakupy 15:25 Lista śląskich szlagierów 16:15 Gość TVS 16:30 Reporter 16:50 Śląski koncert życzeń 17:15 Góromania: Nad wodą 17:45 Biuro karier (1) 18:00 Silesia informacje 18:15 Gość TVS 18:30 Okno na południe - najlepsze fragmenty 19:35 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" 20:00 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 20:05 Kościół w metropolii: Wśród biskupów - odcinek 20:30 Gość TVS 20:45 Reporter 21:00 Silesia informacje 21:45 Gość TVS 22:00 Sportowe komentarze tygodnia 22:25 Telezakupy 22:40 Krzyk mody: Podsumowanie 23:00 Silesia informacje 23:45 Zakończenie programu Universal Channel 9:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Spowiedź (9) 10:00 Prawo i porządek: Nie reanimować (3) 11:00 Columbo: Fałszywy alarm (51) 13:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Spowiedź (9) 14:00 Prawo i porządek: Nie reanimować (3) 15:00 Detektyw Monk: Pan Monk i śpiący podejrzany (7) 16:00 Columbo: Fałszywy alarm (51) 18:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Spowiedź (9) 19:00 Prawo i porządek: Nie reanimować (3) 20:00 Detektyw Monk: Pan Monk i śpiący podejrzany (7) 21:00 Uśpiona komórka: Cel (2) 22:00 Kompania braci: Ten dzień (2) 23:00 Klub winowajców 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Nie reanimować (3) 2:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Spowiedź (9) 3:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat Explorer 5:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (6) 5:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (10) 6:00 Ucieczka do legii cudzoziemskiej (2) 7:00 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (3) 7:30 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (4) 8:00 Zawód - kierowca wyścigowy (16) 8:30 Boks dla biznesmenów (1) 9:00 Nastoletni gangsterzy (2/3) 10:00 Proszę mnie zamrozić 11:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (6) 11:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (10) 12:00 Ucieczka do legii cudzoziemskiej (2) 13:00 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (3) 13:30 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (4) 14:00 Zawód - kierowca wyścigowy (16) 14:30 Boks dla biznesmenów (1) 15:00 Nastoletni gangsterzy (2/3) 16:00 Proszę mnie zamrozić 17:00 W poszukiwaniu potwora z Loch Ness 18:10 Ian Wright - Harleyem przez Amerykę (5) 19:00 Wojna czterech kółek (9) 20:00 Superdetektyw (6) 21:00 Kroniki śmierci (4) 21:30 Łowcy nagród - najemna policja USA (4) 22:00 Prawdziwa historia horroru w Amityville 23:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat History 6:00 Sekrety rodzinne Brytyjczyków: Jeremy Irons (6/8) 7:00 Apollo 13 - historia prawdziwa 8:00 Tajemnica mostu Iron Bridge 9:00 Mur Hadriana 10:00 Ukradziona Mary 11:00 Rasputin - wcielony diabeł 12:00 Nieznany książę (1/2) 13:30 Religia i polityka (5/6) 14:00 Sekrety rodzinne Brytyjczyków: Jeremy Irons (6/8) 15:00 Apollo 13 - historia prawdziwa 16:00 Dickens w Ameryce (5) 16:30 Dickens w Ameryce (6) 17:00 Ballets Russes 19:00 Maria Antonina (1/2) 20:00 Nieznany książę (2-ost.) 22:00 Zesłani na reedukację 23:00 Dzieje kartografii: Odkrycia (1/3) 0:00 Dickens w Ameryce (5) 0:30 Dickens w Ameryce (6) 1:00 Ballets Russes 3:00 Maria Antonina (1/2) 4:00 Nieznany książę (2-ost.) VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Całuśnik 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Całuśnik 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Hot or Not 14:50 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Ringtone Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Download Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Wojna i Pokój 9:00 Brygada (8/15) 9:55 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Kin-dza-dza" 10:10 Kin-dza-dza 12:20 Prawda: Wielka literatura: "Przygody Hucka Finna" 12:35 Przygody Hucka Finna 14:10 Ojciec 15:45 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Kalina czerwona" 16:00 Kalina czerwona 17:45 Magiczny Ałtaj (1/2) 18:10 Magiczny Ałtaj (2-ost.) 18:40 Agent ubezpieczeniowy 19:50 Brygada (9/15) 20:45 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Kaukaska branka" 21:00 Kaukaska branka 22:25 Ludzie drugiej kategorii 0:20 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Kin-dza-dza" 0:35 Kin-dza-dza 2:45 Seks z Anfisą Czechową 3:15 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Komisarz" 3:30 Komisarz 5:15 Zakończenie programu WTK 8:00 Puls dnia 8:15 Sport - informacje 8:25 V 12 8:38 V 12 8:53 Serwis komunikacyjny 9:00 Puls dnia 9:15 Sport - informacje 9:25 Na zdrowie 9:45 Serwis komunikacyjny 10:00 Puls dnia 10:15 Towarzyski tydzień 10:35 V 12 11:00 Studio sport 11:50 Studio sport 12:35 Otwarta antena 12:55 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 13:15 Z pierwszej strony 13:30 Z pierwszej strony 13:45 TeleKonin 14:05 Uniwersytet telewizyjny 15:09 Piękny obiekt pożądania 15:24 Piękny obiekt pożądania 15:50 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Rodzina na zakupach 16:20 Qulturalny Poznań 16:30 Prognoza pogody 16:40 V 12 (1) 16:55 V 12 (2) 17:15 Qulturalny Poznań 17:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:30 Puls dnia 17:40 Na zdrowie 18:00 Puls dnia 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Puls dnia 18:32 Prognoza pogody 18:39 Qulturalny Poznań 18:47 Sport - informacje 18:55 Serwis komunikacyjny 19:00 Puls dnia 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Puls dnia 19:33 Prognoza pogody 19:40 Motomania 20:00 Puls dnia 20:10 Sofa - architektura, budownictwo, wnętrza 20:30 Puls dnia 20:32 Prognoza pogody 20:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 20:40 Biznes 21:00 Puls dnia 21:25 Prognoza pogody 21:30 Puls dnia 21:32 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Magazyn sportowy 22:00 Puls dnia 22:25 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Puls dnia 22:32 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Sport - informacje 22:45 Serwis komunikacyjny 23:00 Puls dnia 23:25 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Puls dnia 23:32 Prognoza pogody 23:40 Motomania 0:00 Puls dnia 0:25 Biznes 0:45 Sofa - architektura, budownictwo, wnętrza 1:02 Puls dnia 1:25 Prognoza pogody 1:30 Z życia uniwersytetu 1:45 Zakończenie programu Zone Europa 8:00 Miłość na ziemi 10:15 Wittgenstein 11:35 Z powrotem w domu 13:25 Sekretna obrona 16:20 Gorzka czekolada 18:10 Czarodziejska miłość 20:00 Moja ulubiona pora roku 22:15 Taniec z nieznajomym 0:10 Obfitość 2:20 Amator 4:05 Dzikie trzciny Zone Reality 6:00 Oko za oko 6:20 Detektyw Parco 6:45 Szpital dziecięcy 7:35 Dlaczego? 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Dlaczego? 9:25 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 10:15 Złączone na życie 11:05 Detektyw Parco 11:30 Oko za oko 11:55 Szpital dziecięcy 12:45 Eko-patrol 13:10 Eko-patrol 13:35 Złączone na życie 14:25 Detektyw Parco 14:50 Oko za oko 15:15 Dlaczego? 15:40 Dlaczego? 16:05 Eko-patrol 16:30 Eko-patrol 17:00 Szpital dziecięcy 18:00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 19:00 Zaginieni 19:30 Zaginieni 20:00 John Edwards: Spotkania z medium 21:00 Interwencje 22:00 Opowieści szkieletów 23:00 Kobiety, które zabijają 0:00 Zdrada 1:00 Zdrada 1:50 Interwencje 2:40 Opowieści szkieletów 3:30 Kobiety, które zabijają 4:20 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 5:10 Dlaczego? 5:35 Dlaczego? Zone Romantica 6:00 Ojciec Coraje (185) 7:00 Smak twoich ust (95) 8:00 Żona dla taty (98) 9:00 Córka ogrodnika (117) 10:00 Pokraka (107) 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują (146) 12:00 Smak twoich ust (95) 13:00 Perła (36) 14:00 Klon (35) 15:00 Pokraka (108) 16:00 Żona dla taty (99) 17:00 Córka ogrodnika (118) 18:00 Kochankowie (36) 19:00 Perła (36) 20:00 Żona dla taty (99) 21:00 Klon (36) 22:00 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia (47) 23:00 Zaplątani w sieci (12) 0:00 Pokraka (108) 1:00 Córka ogrodnika (118) 1:55 Klon (36) 2:40 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia (47) 3:30 Zaplątani w sieci (12) 4:20 Ojciec Coraje (185) 5:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują (146) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBeebies z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sci-Fi Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub+ z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Universal Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wojna i Pokój z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku